Kim Kyung-tae
General Appearance Kyung stands 5’9 tall, with him weighing 148LBs. He has peach colored hair which is dyed and would usually be neck height from the back and eye height from the front. He has blue, shiny Irises, round glasses and has a rather muscular build which through his clothing, rather looks like he'd be a, 'twink'. Usually he would be wearing a black baseball cap, along with a red and white striped shirt, along with red shorts and white sneakers with a rose pattern. When he feels like it, he wears an earring that's the length of his neck. Costumed Appearance Kyung has as hero outfit, an blue-black eye-mask, like Robin (Batman's sidekick), which he combines with an black vest, which is made to be pulled off easily, with dark blue pants and white boots. He has an belt with only two pain killers, if he starts feeling the pain of his Quirk. But it isn't common. He also ordered it so it'd be freeze and fire proof. Personality Kyung is someone who tends to be rarely in a dip where he’s sad. Instead he mainly shows the bright side of himself. If he is sad, he’s aware of his surroundings and cares about those who are around him, which results into him being only sad if he’s alone. Confidence is something Kyung has problems with tho. He pushes others to do things, but when it comes to himself, he can’t do stuff. He has a little confidence tho, but that doesn't stop him from being a sunshine! He dreamed of a time where if he becomes an hero, an kid would take an example of him. Character Background As a 4 year old child, Kyung lived in Seoul, Korea. He loved the place, but barely remembers anything from it because 2 years later, they moved to Japan. His parents were going to work as a pro hero. They coincidentally moved to Musutafu, Japan. Although Kyung was already speaking Korean, now he had to learn Japanese which was a big step for him. One day in kindergarten, he'd freeze a teddy bear. Out of no where. Growing up, he didn’t make too much friends, except for one, Aoi. She lived next doors. They were around the same age, starting from 9 when Aoi moved next doors. But hearing she moved away, before he could confess anything as a 14 year old, he was pretty much heart broken. Yet. it took him 2 years to get over it. But Aoi herself even told him, “Don’t be sad, Kyung.” And he remembers that with the context of staying happy and pleasured with who he is right now and his progress. Going through harsh training under supervision of his parents, he strived to go to U.A, at the age of 14. 1 year later, he is now an U.A. Hero Course student, first year. *''This is a other Aoi, not relevant to the rp as of right now.'' Character Aspects Kyung is a ray of sunshine. That's clearly visible. But it can get to an annoying point, as he keeps being optimistic, trying to give hope to anyone. He is generous and loyal. I mean, why wouldn't he be? He has grown up with not a lot of friends. Though he can get too excited which can cause him to get clingy. And with also him being rather generous, he feels like he can't except stuff usually. This can make him overall a nice boy, but those nice traits can basically cause annoyance amongst people. # Annoyingly optimistic # Overly Devoted # Unequitable Generosity Stat Points Quirk Temperature Regulation Temperature Regulation allows the user to control their body temperature from -10 degrees celcius to 110 degrees celcius. It spreads everywhere on the body, with the range being only physical, meaning touch is required. It's visible when the user is using their Quirk. Red meaning it's using hot, and blue meaning cold. Frostbite can be caused when going from high to low temperatures, and burns when going from low to high temperatures. It only occurs if the difference is 50 degrees celcius or more. The Quirk also must be 'charged' for 3 turns, then it can be used. Gaining frostbite or burns will cause slowness ( 1 tier lower ) and it lasts 6 turns. He can feel the aftermath of his heating or cooling. So basically he can feel a lot of hotness as soon as his Quirk is inactive. This means he'd have to use his Quirk again and cool it a bit down with not too cold temperatures or hot temperatures. The user gains anti freeze in their blood and their blood can't boil. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive